poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio
Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover film planned to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Pooh and his friends goes to Minnesota and meet Blu, the last male Spix's Macaw. Together, they go to Rio De Janeiro where they meet a female Spix's Macaw named Jewel, whom Blu falls in love with. However, they get captured by smugglers and an evil Sulphur-crested Cockatoo named Nigel (whom The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Phantom Blot, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Naga, The Dazzlings, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Dr. Facilier, Shere Khan, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Pete, Tzekel-Kan, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Trix, Team Rocket and Nora Beady work for). Together, they meet more new friends like Rafael the Toucan, Luiz the Bulldog, Pedro the Red-crested Cardinal, Nico the Canary, and others. Triva *Owl, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Celebi, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Baloo, Bagheera, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Tulio, Miguel, Chel, Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips, The Beetle Boys, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Chanticleer, Goldie, Patou, Edmond, Snipes, Peepers, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Bill and Ben, Paxton, Luke, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Phantom Blot, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Naga, The Dazzlings, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Dr. Facilier, Shere Khan, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Pete, Tzekel-Kan, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stomy), Team Rocket (James, Jessie, and Meowth) and Nora Beady are guest starring in this film. *Yru17 was planning to make this film but since he's been retiring, 76859Thomas will make it instead. *''Digimon: The Movie'', FernGully: The Last Rainfroest and Rio were released by 20th Century Fox. *Both Winnie the Pooh and Rio were released in theaters in 2011, the same year Thomas & Friends: Day of the Diesels was released on DVD and The Lion King was re-released in theaters in 3D and then released on Blu-ray, Thomas & Friends: Season 15 aired in the UK and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season 2 aired on the Hub Network .However, both The Lion King and Rio were presented theatrically in 3D. *The song for the credit will be Telling the World sung by Taio Cruz like in the real film. *The storyline continues in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio 2. Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Disney crossovers